Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which are semiconductor light emitting elements that use nitride semiconductors, are used in, for example, display devices, illumination, etc. Electronic devices that use nitride semiconductors may be used as high-speed electronic devices, power devices, etc.
When such a nitride semiconductor element is formed on a silicon substrate having superior suitability for mass production, defects and cracks occur easily due to the differences between the lattice constants and the coefficients of thermal expansion. Technology for making a high-quality crystal having few cracks on a substrate of silicon, etc., is desirable. Also, technology for reducing the warp of the substrate is desirable to improve the element characteristics and the yield in production.